


Infinite

by MelanatedFics3812



Category: ASTRO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Foxes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanatedFics3812/pseuds/MelanatedFics3812
Summary: A nine-tailed fox working as an enforcer for the Council of Creatures seeks out a troublesome lesser fox to get him back in line but is surprised to find that they have a history that will lead them both down a path of love, pain, and transformation.A work by CoronaRaven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a story inspired by Minghao of Seventeen, Moonbin of Astro, and the kdrama Tale of the Gumiho, but it has honestly taken on a life of its own. While it helps to envision Minghao and Moonbin, these characters have really become their own people.

Part 1

Xu Minghao entered the busy lounge, the loud R & B music instantly annoying him. He preferred quiet settings but work had brought him to one of his least favorite places in the city. 

He moved through the crowded room, his age and status causing those who saw him to melt around him, creating an easy path to the bar which he leaned against as he did a quick survey of the interior. He caught the eye of a server who instantly brought him a glass of ice cold water, quickly bowing away from him, refusing to meet his eyes. It was frustrating to be so feared, even if he found it useful at times. If anyone didn’t know of him or couldn’t feel the power of the Elders radiating off of him, the silver Magistrate badge on his jacket was cause enough to avoid him. Nobody wanted to get mixed up in Council business. 

Minghao sipped his water and looked around the room, finding his target almost immediately. The young fox was seated on a plush pink velvet couch, surrounded by women of all species and class. They fawned over him as he waved his hands at the bartenders, instructing them to bring round after round of drinks. His short dark hair was swept back from his face and his mischievous smile never left his pink tinted lips as he eyed the women around him, deciding which one was going to be lucky enough to make the journey back to his den. 

It annoyed Minghao how flashy he was. He was a wanted man and yet here he was flaunting his wealth and misdeeds for anyone smart enough to connect the dots. Sure, they were among their kind but there were still rules in place. Rules that this boy had chosen to ignore and it was now Minghao’s job to reign him in. 

He wore a custom suit Minghao recognized from Alexander McQueen’s summer collection, the jacket a red silk with double breasted gold buttons. He left it open to reveal a black cropped turtleneck and the woman on his left ran her hand across his exposed stomach. He was thin but toned and he leaned back as her hands wandered down to his belt and she whispered in his ear.

But at that moment, he looked up and caught Minghao’s eye. He watched as Minghao walked across the opposite end of the room, never breaking eye contact even as the woman ran her hand over his noticeable bulge and nibbled his ear. The young fox’s smile grew wider and he ran his tongue across his pointed incisors, raising his brows at Minghao in an obvious taunt.

Minghao threw back the last of his water and placed it on the tray of a passing server. He straightened out the jacket of his pinstriped suit and glanced at the pocket watch on his hip, adjusting his rose colored glasses, all the while feeling the man’s eyes on him. 

This one was bold. Minghao felt something like a spark in his chest--the old excitement he used to get when a fight was on the horizon. Back when he was a god of the forest, challengers would approach every few moons and he would get to go all out, beating them to bits. The locals would say that someone had angered the god so he caused storms throughout the land. But really it was just him throwing bodies into trees, their trunks easily snapping in half. It had been a long time since he’d had a brawl like that.

Minghao picked up the cherry wood and gold staff in his hand and finally walked up to the man on the couch who made no move to greet him, though his eyes never strayed as he watched Minghao make his way over. He stopped just before the couch, stabbing the staff into the floor between the young fox’s feet and folding his hands over the head of it. Minghao looked down on him but the man held his glare, still sporting that mischievous smirk though Minghao didn’t look amused at all. The women on his sides finally noticed Minghao and the badge on his chest and they backed away, moving to opposite ends of the couch. It seemed everyone in the room was watching them, waiting for who would make the first move. 

“Good evening, Magistrate,” began the young fox, his voice higher and much more pleasant than Minghao expected. 

“Moon Bin. You look like you’ve been expecting me.”

Moon Bin sat up, leaning his elbows on his knees and looked up at Minghao through long dark lashes, cocking his head to the side. “Not at all. Who expects a visit from the most feared servant of the Council?”

“Someone who has been knowingly breaking the laws, perhaps? But today you’re lucky. The Council recognizes your...immaturity and they have agreed to only fine you--5 million won. Pay up and I’ll be on my way.”

Bin feigned surprise, holding his arms out and looking around at their observers. “What sin have I committed, Magistrate Zu? I’m just a simple fox, new to the city and--”

“You’re really going to make me do this?” Minghao sighed. He opened his jacket and pulled a folded letter from his inner pocket. He removed his glasses, allowing them to hang from an ornate black chain around his neck as he held the paper up and read, “ ‘Moon Bin, arctic fox, 72 years of age. Wanted for bank robbery and harming humans.’ Ring any bells?”

“Oh, that?” Moon Bin looked around at the patrons once more and let out a tinkling laugh, causing Minghao’s chest to tighten. “If the Council is going to protect people like that, well--” He held his wrists up to Minghao and smirked. “You might as well lock me up right now.”

“That won’t be necessary, Mr. Moon. I’ll be taking that fine now.”

Bin let out a breathy laugh and stood up. The two men were toe-to-toe and nose-to-nose but Bin was slightly taller. He put his hands in his pockets and glared at Minghao, his sharp eyes looking the gumiho up and down. He raised a brow and said, “You’re beautiful--”

Minghao’s face didn’t betray his shock but his heart started to race. He didn’t know what to make of this young man. He wasn’t used to anyone in his personal space and he certainly wasn’t used to anyone looking him in the eye. So someone speaking to him as an equal, let alone giving him a compliment, was jarring.

“But,” Bin continued, a bright, boyish smile suddenly on his face, “I’m afraid you’ll have to take it from me, Magistrate.”

Minghao chuckled and looked away for a second, the people around them watching and waiting. Then without warning, his hand shot out from his side and his palm connected with Moon Bin’s chest, sending him flying over the couch and through the crowd, finally hitting the wall several feet away. 

Bin slid down and landed on his feet in a crouch, grinning up at Minghao before moving quickly back across the room. He vaulted over the couch and swung a fist at Minghao’s head which he swiftly dodged by leaning back. Minghao then took his staff and drove the head into Bin’s gut causing the man to stumble back. Minghao gave him a smirk of his own before raising the staff and bringing it down towards Bin’s head. Bin jumped to the side, rolling across the floor but Minghao was on his heels, swiping left and right, his staff radiating just as much power as he did. 

Bin slid down under a table and turned onto his back, kicking it from beneath and sending it careening into Minghao who threw up his arms and shattered the wood, causing splinters to fly at the onlookers who were screaming and shouting but refusing to leave the building. 

They were all subjects of the Council--foxes, snakes, dogs and cats, and various other sprites and spirits that took on a human form--and they had no doubt always wanted to see a magistrate and former god in action. 

Bin jumped up and attacked Minghao as he recovered from the table, throwing blow after blow, Minghao lobbying each one. They were trapped in heated hand to hand combat, slowly moving across the room as they both tried to best the other. Finally Bin landed a punch to Minghao’s jaw causing his head to snap back. Bin then grabbed the man by his jacket and spun around, flinging Minghao to the floor but the elder fox was prepared. He had hardly been using 30% of his strength, allowing Bin to fall into a false sense of security and get the upper hand. 

While on the floor, Minghao used his long legs to kick Bin twice in the stomach, causing him to lose his breath and fall on his butt. Minghao straddled his opponent. He grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and lifted him up to stare into his white glowing eyes. 

“You’re still too young to even control that?” Minghao asked, smirking while the man beneath him breathed heavily in anger. “And yet you challenge me. Foolish child.”

“I may be foolish,” he whispered between breaths, “but I’m no child. Not anymore, Minghao.” 

He raised himself from leaning on his elbows to his palms, closing the space between them and kissing Minghao on the lips. Before the older man could even react, Bin placed a hand at the base of his neck and brought Minghao deeper into the kiss, nibbling his lower lip. 

Minghao’s eyes were wide in surprise, his heart pounding out of his chest, as everyone around them gasped or covered their mouths. Minghao came to his senses and pushed Moon Bin away, standing at the same time. He brought the back of his hand up to his lips and stared at Bin as he stood back to his feet, rubbing his sore stomach. There was no smirk in place but he was watching Minghao carefully as though he was waiting for something. Hoping for something.

“What’s the matter with you?” Minghao yelled, the room around him falling silent.

Bin looked down, clearly not getting the reaction he had wanted. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a gold money clip. He tossed it to Minghao who caught it with his free hand. “You’ve won. Here’s your fine. Don’t seek me out again, please.” And he turned and left, nobody daring to follow him. 

Minghao’s face burned red as he stood frozen in the middle of the room, damages that he had caused littering the floor. He was pissed and embarrassed and something else beyond his own comprehension. He finally lowered his hand from his lips and reached into his inner pocket once more pulling out a black business card. 

He dropped it to the floor and said, “Call the number on that card to cover the expenses,” speaking to the room at large before leaving as quickly as he could without appearing to be running. 

He made it out onto the crowded street. The warm weather had caused many people, human and not, to venture out into the night but the man in the red suit had vanished.


	2. Part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magistrate Xu Minghao seeks out Moon Bin after the incident at the lounge, unable to shake the feeling that this young fox knows more about him than he is willing to let on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A work by CoronaRaven

Part 2

Moon Bin parked his motorcycle and removed the key, dismounting while adjusting the duffle bag on his back. He didn’t remove his helmet until he was in the elevator on his way up to his condo, shaking out his sweaty hair. It was already the wee hours of the morning but the heat was still so unbearable. It didn’t help that he wore a leather jacket and black jeans with heavy soled combat boots but wearing black was the obvious choice for his illicit activities. 

The elevator doors slid open on his floor and he sighed gratefully as he made his way to his unit, entering the code and swinging the door open. He dropped the bag beside the shoe rack and hung his jacket on a hook by the door, the cool air hitting his bare arms as he only wore a sleeveless white top beneath. He slipped out of his shoes and walked further into the dark apartment but a pulse in the air caused him to freeze. 

He looked up and could just make out the silhouette of a man at the window across the room. The person wasn’t even looking at him but instead he was watching the streets down below, a glass of water in his hand.

“Hello?” Moon Bin asked.

“Do you know me?” said the man, turning to face the owner of the home. 

Bin reached over and flipped the light switch, illuminating the room. Standing by the window was a man with black hair to his chin and a long angular face. He wore an oversized black button down with shining silver buttons and tailored white pants with black patent leather dress shoes he had left by the door. His badge was in place on the right of his chest and he wore his rose colored glasses which he now looked over as he watched Bin walk further into the room. In one hand he held an empty glass; in the other, his fox headed staff.

“Magistrate Xu. It’s you,” he sighed. Bin looked to his right and saw the water pitcher out on the counter. “I see you’ve already helped yourself to your offering.”

“I didn’t think you would mind.”

“You’re right. I don’t.” Bin chuckled and walked over to the couch, turning his back on Minghao and taking a seat. “You scared me. I thought you were somebody dangerous.”

Minghao left his place by the window and walked up behind the couch, placing his empty glass on the end table. “You don’t find me dangerous?”

Bin felt the power pulse through the apartment once more. Minghao didn’t look angry but he was putting on a large display of power. He was clearly still miffed about the last time they had met. Bin’s heart fluttered. He was happy to have affected the man in such a way. 

Bin smirked and said, “Not at all, Magistrate.”

Minghao leaned down, his lips close to Bin’s ear. “I could snap your neck, right now if I wanted to.”

Bin leaned his head back, looking up into Minghao’s eyes and smiled sweetly. “And yet, I feel calmer with you right now than I’ve felt all day.” 

Minghao smacked his lips and walked around the couch to face him head on. “Do you know me?” he asked again, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bin didn’t answer right away. Instead, he watched him quietly for a long few seconds, his thoughts at war. He didn’t know how much he wanted to reveal to the man. Maybe he shouldn’t say anything. Would it change anything if he did? 

“I asked you not to seek me out,” Bin said quietly, finally looking away.

“It’s my job to seek out criminals.”

“I paid my fine, Magistrate.”

“And committed more crimes afterwards.”

Bin grinned and looked back to him. “Those crimes haven’t been reported. How did you know about them?”

“Why haven’t they been reported?”

“I think the better question is, ‘How do you know about them if they haven’t been reported?’” Bin took a deep breath and stood up. Minghao took two steps back putting space between them. “You’ve been following me. Since that night we met 3 weeks ago.” Minghao opened his mouth to protest but Bin cut him off. “I already know you have. Because I’ve been following you for the last 3 years.”

Minghao froze, his heart pounding once more. “You’re lying. I would’ve--”

“Noticed? You have no reason to notice or worry about my weak power signal. You’re the gumiho. What threat would a little fox like me pose to an elder like you?”

Minghao stepped back again but this time Moon Bin followed. “Do you know me?” Minghao asked for the third time.

Bin gave him a sad smile and turned away, grabbing Minghao’s glass as he walked into the kitchen. He filled it to the top with water. He grabbed the marble countertop and lowered himself down to watch the condensation gather on the outside of the glass as the water swirled in never ending circles.

“70 years ago, you found yourself in Alaska. You remember?”

Minghao couldn’t hide the shock on his face. He didn’t really have any friends so not many people knew of his past travels. How did this young fox know?

“I remember,” Bin whispered. He stood straight again but didn’t take his eyes off of the glass. He wasn’t seeing water anymore. He was seeing the swirling snowy tundra of his childhood; his brothers and sisters, his mother, all of them happily playing. Their mother was normally very alert and aware but this day--this day the hunters had something new and they took her out from afar. How long had she been laying there dead before he or his siblings noticed? 

Minghao finally approached the young man, entering the kitchen and standing on the other side of the counter. “Who are you?” he asked.

Moon Bin continued. “They captured us. Me and my siblings. We were just pups so instead of taking our fur like they did with Mother, they decided to sell us. One by one, I watched my siblings being taken, bought by God knows who and then I was alone. I never saw them again. I was difficult to sell, I guess. I was...bitey. So months passed in that cage. Sometimes they would feed me and sometimes...It was a long few months. Until, you showed up.” Moon Bin looked up at Minghao then, his eyes damp with painful memories. “One minute, I was alone in a cage in a cold, dark room--and then you were there. I looked up and there was a pair of gold eyes staring back at me. At that point I had only heard the stories my mother told me--the nine-tailed fox god. But there you were, a bright light shining around your human form, illuminating the nine black tails that only I could see.”

Minghao was following his every word, memory rushing back to him in a frenzy.

“You smiled at me and you said ‘It’ll--”

“ ‘It’ll be okay, little brother.’ That pup was you?”

“It was,” Bin said, looking up from the glass at Minghao. “You went into that room and I heard those men screaming, crying, begging for their lives as you slaughtered them. And I was so--elated! Finally, my prayers had been answered. The god had appeared to rescue me. You came back to the room, covered in their blood, and set me free. I thought you would bring me with you, keep me by your side but instead--”

“I dropped the pup off to a little girl in a nearby village. He was too young to be on his own and I was in no state to care for a child--”

“You left me. To me, you were my savior, but to you--I guess I was a liability.”

There was a heavy silence as the two men looked at one another. Moon Bin was a mess of emotions--angry, sad, awe. He didn’t know which was stronger but as he looked at Minghao, he felt all of them just as raw as if it was his first time seeing him all over again. 

“Do you expect an apology?” Minghao asked, picking up the glass and taking a deep gulp. “I wasn’t with the Council then. It had hardly been formed. I was just a god without a forest. I was old even then, but just as lost as a newborn pup.”

Bin’s sad smile was back in place. “I don’t want your apology. I want your understanding. These people I steal from--they’re bad people. They get their money and objects by illegal means. I specifically target those with ties to poaching, like the men who destroyed my family--like the men you used to have no problem eliminating.”

“Those were different times.”

“I know, I know. Which is why I’m not killing anyone. I might’ve broken a few bones when they’ve gotten in my way but--” he shrugged. “--am I really doing anything wrong? I’m just taking what is owed to me--to us.”

“So you’re making the world a better place by putting diamonds into your own pockets?”

Bin smirked at Minghao, surprised even though he knew he shouldn’t have been. He wasn’t the highest ranking magistrate for nothing. He walked around Minghao and grabbed his duffle bag from beside the door. He unzipped it and took out a small purple pouch, tossing it onto the counter in front of the gumiho.

“I was planning on making a meeting with the Council to personally deliver this but since you’re here…” Minghao opened the pouch and a handful of small diamonds came pouring out onto the granite. “You already knew what my target was when I went into that bank tonight--and instead of stopping me you decided to meet me here.”

Minghao adjusted his glasses as he examined the jewels. “I realized your pattern a while ago and when I saw you heading for that bank, well...Everyone knows that bank is notorious for dealing with unsavory foreigners…” 

“Tell the Council this is a donation. Could you make sure it goes to the fund for helping displaced creatures? That’s what you could do for me--if you feel bad at all about abandoning me--”

Minghao snapped his head up to look at him. “Abandoning--”

Bin laughed and walked away. “I’m just messing with you, Magistrate Xu.” He went to stand by the large window and looked down at the city. “Do you want anything to eat before you go?”

“No, no. I should deliver this,” he said, gathering the diamonds back into their pouch. He put them in his front pocket and downed the rest of the water before going over to the door and putting on his shoes. He looked over at the young man and he remembered he’d had another question but felt strange asking it after everything that had been revealed. But then he thought ‘What do I, a god, have to be afraid of?’

“Mr. Moon.”

“Hmmm?”

“The last time...Why did you kiss me?”

“Oh! That?” Moon Bin pulled at the hem of his shirt, untucking it from his pants. He rubbed his hands over his toned abs and looked at Minghao. “Do you really want to know?” His eyes glowed white again as he waited for Minghao to respond. He was quietly begging for him to say yes. He had been wanting this very man in his home for a long time now. Bin bit his lip and waited as Minghao looked him up and down, his hand on the door knob.

“You really aren’t a pup anymore,” Minghao said, irritation fresh in his voice. He opened the door and left, Moon Bin chuckling at the redness he saw in the man’s face.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon Bin finally tells Xu Minghao the story of his life since Minghao rescued him from the poachers 70 years before but he also imparts his reasoning for tailing him all these years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A work by CoronaRaven

Part 3

Xu Minghao didn’t even look up as Moon Bin dropped into the chair across from him. Now that he knew what to look for, he had felt the young man following him all day. He had been smart enough to stay just out of sight as Minghao had gone about his daily errands but now he was sitting in the corner of a quiet near-empty bar in the early evening and Moon Bin must’ve decided it was the right time to approach. 

Minghao turned the page of the book he had been reading and sipped his red wine. Moon Bin watched as a drop of wine escaped from his lips and made its way down his chin. He reached out and swiped a knuckle along his face, stopping the drop in its path. He brought it up to his lips and licked but instantly regretted it.

“Ugh, I forgot you like dry wine,” he said. Minghao glanced over at him, but he was determined to ignore him. Almost as determined as Bin was to get a reaction from him. “It’s been weeks. I expected to hear from you. Did the Council like my gift?”

“Very much so,” Minghao answered without looking up. “So much that they have decided to turn a blind eye to your activities for the time being.”

“Is that why you stopped following me? Although you weren’t tailing me on their orders in the first place.”

“Mmhmm,” Minghao said, drinking more wine. 

“Why didn’t you come see me again, Magistrate Xu?”

“Are we that close?”

“You once called me little brother.”

“I am a god. All foxes are my family. You’re nothing special, Mr. Moon.”

“Call me Bin.” Minghao didn’t respond so Bin looked closer at what he was reading. “Dante’s Inferno. Haven’t you read that like 53 times?”

Minghao finally looked up at him, his eyes wide. “Just how long were you following me?”

“I told you. Three years.”

“Why?”

“Do you really want to know?” he smirked.

“Why is that your answer for half of my questions?”

“I like having answers for you. It keeps me interesting, right?”

“No.” Minghao closed his book and stood up, ready to leave but Bin grabbed him by the wrist. 

“Wait. Don’t leave.” Bin pulled Minghao back towards him, the gumiho towering over the young fox. Moon Bin was always so mischievous and now was no exception. He took both of Minghao’s wrists in his hands and drew him closer, his middle level with Bin’s face. Bin looked up at Minghao with low-lidded eyes, his joking demeanor suddenly vanished and replaced with an alluring aura. “I have something to show you,” he said quietly.

“Are you playing with me?”

“Do you want me to?”

Minghao rolled his eyes and turned his wrists so his palms were facing up, pulling his hands from the man’s grip. “If you’re just screwing around--”

“I’m not, I promise!” Bin said, jumping up and taking him by the elbow. “Come on.”

***

Minghao sat on the dark blue couch in Bin’s apartment, not quite sure how he had been convinced to go there. His heart was beating fast in anticipation of what he did not know. Bin was in the kitchen pouring him his water and chattering about his latest heist in which he had robbed an entire underground casino blind. But Minghao was hardly listening. He kept pulling on his clothes, adjusting them as if they were ever out of place. His white t-shirt with GUCCI emblazoned across the chest in big block letters was French-tucked into his tailored and creased tan chinos. He was probably the most put together man in Korea. 

As Bin glanced over at him he noticed two things: he was wearing clear, round framed glasses this evening instead of the tinted ones and they made him look worlds younger but also he was missing his badge. 

When Bin asked him about it, the gumiho simply replied, “It’s my day off.”

Compared to Minghao, Bin was much more comfortable in a loose fitting black crop and grey distressed jeans. As he handed Minghao his water, Bin removed a red plaid shirt and tossed it past Minghao and onto the couch, coating him in a scent that made his hackles rise. Minghao realized he was constantly on guard around this man. He just didn’t know what he was going to do next. He didn’t like unpredictable people and yet, he kept being drawn in by Moon Bin. 

“You alright?” Bin asked him.

Minghao gripped the glass tight. “What did you want to show me?”

Bin smiled and said, “One second.” He disappeared down a hall that Minghao knew led to the one bedroom. He had surveyed the place the last time he had come before Bin had returned from his diamond heist.

Bin reappeared, carrying a large black 3-ring binder. “This,” he said sitting down beside Minghao. He scooted closer so that their knees were touching. He then opened the book across both of their laps, flipping to the first page, completely ignoring Minghao’s obvious distress. 

Minghao quickly realized it was a photo album. The first page was a black and white 8x10 of a little Inuit girl holding a white fox pup in her arms. He recognized the image instantly. It was the same little girl he had met that day. She was in tears because her husky puppy had been killed by a wolverine. She was all too happy to take the fox pup off of his hands.

“That’s--”

“Kallik. Her name was Kallik.”

“Did she...take good care of you?”

Bin smiled wistfully. “She was the best. She gave me my name, you know...stupid name. It’s not Korean at all. She said I would howl at the moon like a wolf and when I first got there I refused to sleep in the bed with her. Instead I found this bin that she used for trash but every night I would empty it out and curl up. You see, it was the closest thing I could find to my mother’s burrow.”

Minghao nodded knowingly. “You needed to feel safe.”

“Yes, I suppose so. But after a while it got cold...and I gave in.” Bin flipped the page and this one had several smaller photos, the first being a picture of him curled up in bed with a sleeping Kallik. “She became...my everything. The best friend I could have found in a time when I needed a friend the most.” He continued to turn the pages and Minghao watched as he grew up, always by Kallik’s side. She was constantly aging but the fox seemed to have paused at the peak of his adulthood, as most creatures like them do. But still he stayed in her life, raising her children as she raised him. As the pictures turned from black and white to faded colors, he could be seen cuddling toddlers and playing fetch like any family dog. Bin laughed and recounted a time he rescued Kallik’s youngest son from a creek he had slipped into and how the boy never left his side for the rest of his childhood. “But,” Bin sighed, “like humans do...she aged,” he said, sadness suddenly coating his voice. The next picture was another 8x10. Kallik, now hunched and wrinkled sat smiling in a chair, her eyes disappearing into the folds of her face and a handsome young fox sat at her side, its head in her lap. “And she got sick. I stayed in the room with her until the very end. She used her very last words to beg me...to show her my true form. It was just me and her children in the room, her husband having already passed on. At that point, the kids thought she was delirious despite having grown up with me. They had convinced themselves I was just a really healthy fox or something. But Kallik was sharper than that. I think she had always known what I was...So I decided to show them all. I turned into my human form and...she gave me the biggest smile. I could see that little girl I knew all those years ago. And then she said goodbye.” Bin’s fingers lingered on her face. “She was gone.”

Minghao didn’t know what to say at first. He couldn’t remember being that attached to someone. It had been a long time and many memories had faded by now. He wanted to look at someone the way Bin looked at Kallik. He wanted Bin to look at him the way he looked at Kallik. 

“You loved her,” he said, instantly feeling stupid. It was clear to anybody what was between Kallik and Bin was more than love. There was no word for what they had been.

“More than anything. But it didn’t end there,” he said brightly, turning another page. The next pictures were of Bin in human form, dressed in thick sweaters and fur coats. On the next page, he was posing with Kallik’s adult children and small grandchildren. The photos were finally looking modern and Minghao guessed it couldn’t have been more than five years ago. “Once the family realized what I was, they did research. I had been born in Alaska but they traced my mother back to Korea and they brought me here. I didn’t expect to find any relatives or anything and I had given up all hope of finding my siblings but--I hoped I would find you.”

“Me?”

“I could never forget about the god who had saved my life. If you hadn’t come along when you did, those trappers probably would’ve raised me just until I was big enough to give them fur. I wanted to find you. So I immersed myself in the world of shapeshifters. I found my people and through them, I heard rumors of the former god who now worked as a Watchman for the Council, keeping troublesome creatures in line. I did all I could to find out more and more about you until suddenly, one day--there you were.” Bin turned to Minghao, smiling. “Your hair was shorter then but you haven’t changed much besides that.”

“Where was I?” Minghao asked, perfectly bewildered. “And don’t say ‘Do you really wanna know?’ It’s annoying.”

Bin chuckled and said, “You were down an alley with a few high school thugs. They were bullying this little middle school kid and you--you were beating their asses! And smiling while doing it!”

Minghao blushed and looked away , scratching behind his ear. “I don’t even remember that.”

“And I thought, ‘He hasn’t changed one bit. Still rescuing the weak. My hero’...” Moon Bin looked at him with such adoration, Minghao had to turn away again. He was used to people avoiding and fearing him. This level of admiration was overwhelming.

“It’s not--”

Bin grabbed his hand causing Minghao to face him again. “Don’t say it’s not a big deal. It is. It’s so easy for you to change a life that you don’t even realize when you do it.”

“So--so then why didn’t you say anything when you saw me?”

“What could I say? You had no reason to care who I was. I didn’t want anything from you. I just--I just wanted to know you. So that’s when I started following you.”

“You do know that’s extremely weird, right?”

“I--I mean, yeah I know. But it’s not as bad as it sounds. I would be minding my own business, living my life, but then…” Bin sighed deeply and looked away. “I would get to thinking about you, wondering what you were up to, where you had been. And I would go find you and just stick to you for a while, it--It wasn’t that bad.”

“Mmhmm,” Minghao said, giving him a suspicious side eye. “So, what did you learn?”

“A lot. For example, you don’t like ice cream--any cold things really. You drink a lot of wine--like a lot, almost as much as you drink water. You don’t laugh much but when you do, you usually keep it to yourself. I don’t know why. It’s really nice...when you laugh...And I learned where you’re from. I found your forest.”

Minghao snapped his head back in Bin’s direction. “What? Why?”

“Turn the page,” Bin said, nodding at the album.

Minghao reached over and did as he was told. The first few pictures were of Moon Bin in Seoul with some of Kallik’s children. They took pictures at what seemed like every landmark. But the backdrop of the photos started to change from that of the city to the country and on the next page they were completely surrounded by forest--a forest that Minghao recognized. He turned the pages faster and saw the ruins of his shrine, overgrown with trees and weeds. The album began to be less a chronicle of Bin’s life and more a timeline of the renovation on his shrine. 

“Over time, we cleared out the space and gathered the materials needed. We found paintings in the nearby village of what it used to look like and we did our best to restore it to its former glory...The locals didn’t understand why and at first my family didn’t either, not until I told them about you. After that, they became so determined. They stayed here in Korea until it was complete. It took 2 years but…”

Bin turned the page to the final photo, a full color 8x10 of a beautiful temple gate, ten feet high, made from wood and painted in various shades of gold, red, and green. If he was being honest, it looked very different from when he had lived there but Minghao was touched regardless, a balloon of emotion welling up below his heart, tears building in his eyes. 

“I know it’s not perfect but at the time we couldn’t afford to rebuild the whole thing, but we cleared out the space and now I have enough money to do whatever you--”

“Why did you do this?” Minghao asked through grit teeth. He looked at Bin, his eyes wide and wild as he fought back tears. 

Bin was shocked. He couldn’t tell what the older man was feeling so he stumbled over his words as he struggled to explain. “I--I just wanted to do something for you. You--you brought me to Kallik and that--that was the greatest gift anyone could have ever--”

Minghao snatched his hand away from Bin and stood up, rubbing his chest, as if that would ease whatever he was feeling. “Why did you do this? What do you want from me?”

“Minghao,” Bin began softly, placing the album to the side and standing up. “I don’t want anything from you. I--I just--” He reached out for Minghao but he snatched away again.

And finally, the tears began to fall. Minghao couldn’t stop it. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to cry for the first time in possibly 80 years in front of this guy but he couldn’t move. Did he even want to move? He threw his arm across his face and sobbed into the crook of his elbow. “Why--why did--why did you do this? All anyone ever does is want something from me. All they do is ask and take and I--I have nothing left!” he choked out between sobs and coughs. "That place was all I had."

Bin cautiously moved toward him. He grabbed his arm and pulled it away. Minghao closed his eyes and looked down and Bin wrapped his arms around the older man’s shoulders, pulling him close. He placed a hand on Minghao’s neck and eased his head onto his shoulder while the other hand moved in circles on his back, soothing him the way Kallik used to do him during storms on the tundra. 

After a few minutes, Minghao quieted and his breathing became deep and even. 

“You feel better?” Bin asked, his voice still soft and light. 

It still caused Minghao’s chest to tighten but he didn’t dislike the feeling. Minghao nodded but didn’t say anything else.

“Stand up,” Bin said. Minghao shook his head and Bin laughed and stepped back, causing Minghao’s head to drop. Bin grabbed his face in both of his hands so he could look at him clearly. Minghao grabbed his wrists but didn’t pull his hands away. “You really wanna know why I did this?” 

Minghao smacked his lips and said, “I hate when you say that.” He was surprised at how raspy his own voice had become.

Bin chuckled and said, “Yeah, I know. That’s why I do it.” He used his thumbs to wipe the last of Minghao’s tears away and then moved his hands to rest around the back of his neck. “I love getting a rise out of you. I love that you’ve finally noticed me. I love that you sought me out despite me telling you not to. I love you, Minghao.”

Minghao wasn’t prepared for the calm that came over him at those words. He had expected as much but to hear Bin admit it...now he really didn’t know what he wanted from him. 

“I--”

“I know. But I don’t want anything from you. I just--I just want to know you. I just want to be someone you can rely on. Just don’t send me away. Can you do that much for me?”

*smut ahead in Part 4😉*


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xu Minghao returns to Moon Bin's apartment to talk more about the shrine that is being renovated and Bin finally makes good on a fantasy he's entertained for years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A work by CoronaRaven
> 
> *smut ahead!!!*

Part 4

Minghao looked up when he heard the beeps of the keypad at the door. It swung forward and Bin walked in, loudly sighing and kicking off his shoes. He stretched his arms over his head but paused when he noticed Minghao standing over by the window, looking very different from usual. Instead of his business casual attire Bin had become accustomed to, he was wearing very distressed light wash denim jeans and a chaotic graphic button down. On anyone else, it would’ve looked messy but he somehow pulled it off and with his hair pulled up into a tiny ponytail at the back of his neck and the absence of his glasses, Bin could almost see him as an equal.

“Hey! Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you all day yesterday and this morning!”

Minghao looked him over. He was wearing a loose black tank top and athletic shorts. “You look like you’ve been working out to me. Why didn’t you just call?”

“Hey, I’m not that much of a stalker. How would I have your number if you haven’t given it to me?”

Minghao scoffed and said, “Toss me your phone.” 

Smiling, Bin reached over to his left bicep and pulled his phone from a clear pouch strapped there. He threw it across the room and Minghao caught it effortlessly. “Did you get your water?” Bin asked, heading into the kitchen.

“No. Don’t worry about it,” Minghao said, entering his number into Bin’s contacts.

“Nonsense,” Bin called over his shoulder. “You’re a god,” he said as he shuffled through his fridge. “Those who worshipped you would bring you offerings and they would always include cold water since it was hard to come by in your forest. Ah, here it is.” From the back of the fridge he pulled out a 32oz Yeti cup. 

“And do you worship me?” Minghao asked. He met Bin in the kitchen and exchanged the phone for the cup of water.

“Of course,” Bin murmured, setting his phone and its pouch on the counter. He leaned against the fridge and watched as Minghao backed up against the opposite counter, taking long drags of water. “You gonna tell me where you’ve been?” he asked, looking the man over. “You look like you took a vacation.”

Minghao nodded and looked away. “Something like that…”

“Mmhmm…”

“I went to the shrine yesterday and ended up staying overnight in the village--well, it’s almost a city now,” he smiled.

Bin stood up straight, surprise all over his face. “Really? You did? You--How did you like it? Took you long enough. I told you about that place three weeks ago...”

“...It was beautiful, Bin. Thank you.”

Bin looked down at his hands to hide the smile that lit up his face. “I’m glad. I know it’s not much but...we can continue to rebuild it. Together. If you wanted to, I mean.”

Minghao felt his face heat up and he turned his back on him, placing his hands on the counter. “That would be nice,” he said softly.

Bin looked him up and down and then slowly closed the space between them, pressing his chest up against Minghao’s back. He laced his hands between Mingaho’s arms and sides and placed them beside his. His lips by his ear, he said, “I missed you.”

Mingaho spun back around and found they were nose to nose. His heart was racing a mile a minute but he couldn’t turn away. He might’ve seemed trapped to any outsider looking in, but he could’ve easily folded Bin in half and been on his way.

Bin smiled and brushed his nose with Minghao’s. “You’re so cute when your face gets red.”

“It’s not red,” Minghao mumbled, looking down. He placed his hands on Bin’s shoulders as if he was pushing him back but he didn’t.

Bin smirked and delicately grabbed Minghao’s chin, tilting his face back to look at him. “Stop looking away from me. From now on, I want you to look at me and only me. Can you do that for me?” 

He had sounded so confident but Minghao could see the pleading in the man’s eyes. The fear of rejection. His knees shook as he answered. “Bin...I’m so weak,” he said breathlessly. 

“What?” Moon Bin tilted his head in confusion.

“It’s you. You make me weak.” 

Bin ran a finger over Minghao’s lower lip and slowly leaned in, lightly brushing against them. But Minghao, gripping his shoulders, eased him closer, completing the kiss. Minghao rested his hands around the back of Bin’s neck and deepened the kiss by licking his lip and sliding his tongue into his mouth, earning a soft sigh from the younger man. Minghao moved his hands down Bin’s chest, stopping at the waistband of his shorts and untucking his shirt. He let his hands explore his stomach and chest, grazing his nipples. A low moan escaped from the back of Bin’s throat, the beautiful sound making the constricted bulge in Minghao’s jeans uncomfortable and Bin was all too aware of the fact.

He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Minghao’s and mumbled an urgent command. “Bed. Now.”

Minghao nodded and took his hand, pulling him across the apartment and down the hall, easily locating the one bedroom whose door was open. Minghao paused after crossing the threshold. He had looked through the master suite before but had never taken the chance to appreciate the decor. The king sized four poster bed was a good 3 feet off the floor, a black canopy cascading from the ceiling and contrasting with the heavy white wood. The sheets and duvet were blood red with gold flecks and dozens of goose down pillows were situated at the head of the bed. 

Bin came up behind Minghao and wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning his chin on his shoulder. “Do you like it? I tried to decorate it to your taste.”

“It’s amazing...Why do you keep doing so much for me, Bin?”

“You already know why, Minghao,” he murmured. Then a devilish grin crossed his face. “I can do a lot more for you, you know.” 

He kissed his jaw below his ear and reached up to unbutton his shirt, quickly exposing his chest. He pulled it from his shoulders and Minghao turned around, capturing Bin’s lips in an urgent kiss. He pulled the man with him as he backed up to the bed. They climbed onto the sheets and slid to the head of the mattress, displacing the pillows, some of them falling to the floor. Minghao pulled Bin’s shirt over his head and threw it to the side. He then forced him to lay flat on his back as he trailed kisses down from his neck and over his torso, paying special attention to his sensitive nipples, feeling them harden against his tongue. 

Bin’s hand wrapped around the back of Minghao’s neck as little whimpers escaped his lips. 

The god moved down his body, kissing a trail through his center. He grabbed his waist and for a moment, laid his cheek against Bin’s stomach, happily teasing the man. He kissed his belly button and smiled up at Bin who was looking down at him, as Minghao’s hand rubbed along the girth pressing against his shorts. Keeping his eyes on Bin, he slid those shorts off, throwing them to the foot of the bed, his eager member springing forth. 

Minghao suddenly lost his confidence, becoming flustered at the size. He sat up, his face and body hotter than ever, and in an instant, Bin flipped him over, reversing their positions. Bin straddled the older man, his usually mischievous grin back in place. Minghao turned away but Bin grabbed his chin, harder this time, and leaned in close. 

“I told you to stop looking away from me,” he growled and kissed him roughly, thrusting his tongue into his mouth while his hands moved down his body to his belt which he quickly unfastened, the buckle clinking in the silence. Bin broke the kiss to sit up and pull Minghao’s pants down, delighted to see the man wore no underwear. 

Without any warning and even surprising himself, Bin wrapped his lips around the head of Minghao’s penis, quickly swallowing the length and lavishing the underside of the shaft with plenty of attention from his tongue.

“Moon Bin!” Minghao hissed, sitting up on his elbows to get a better look at the man as he went down on him. How long had it been since he’d felt such pleasure? Bin reached up and played with Minghao’s nipples as he sucked, rubbing and pinching them between his fingers making Minghao quiver beneath his touch. He involuntarily thrust his hips upward so that his dick hit the back of Bin’s throat causing the younger man to gag and come up for air.

Minghao grabbed him under the arms and pulled him up for a kiss, sucking on each of his lips separately. 

“What are you trying to do to me?” he whispered against his mouth.

“Anything and everything I can,” Bin responded, kissing his cheeks lightly. He reached down and stroked the head, Minghao moaning and lazily throwing his head back. “I want to feel you inside of me, Minghao,” he rasped.

Minghao rolled his head forward, looking almost pained from the pleasure he was receiving. “It’s been a while--for me, I mean. I--”

Bin kissed him again, effectively shutting him up. “That’s fine,” he said, a troublesome twinkle in his eye. “I enjoy doing all the work anyway. Lay back.” Bin went down on him for a while longer, bringing Minghao closer and closer to the edge but after about five minutes, he suddenly stopped and returned to a straddling position, holding himself up over the man and his slick cock. Bin sat up on his knees and grabbed Minghao’s member, lining it up with his entrance and slowly easing it into him. 

Minghao reached up and held the man by the hips, slowly moving his pelvis forward, the opening allowing more and more of him inside at each pass. They focused like that for a few minutes, in and out, until Bin’s pain turned to pleasure and he leaned forward on his palms again, moving his hips back and forth.

He had wanted this for so long, had craved nothing but Xu Minghao for years and now here he was, finally in his bed and making love to him. It was everything he had imagined but so much better seeing that Minghao seemed to be wanting him and loving him just as much. Minghao wrapped his arms around Bin’s back and held him in place as he thrust in and out of him. 

The slapping of skin mingled with their moans, the sounds exciting Bin and helping him to reach his end. Minghao could tell that his new lover was coming to his climax and without a sound he flipped him over and continued to pummel into him, Bin wrapping his legs around Minghao’s shoulders.

“God, Minghao, don’t stop,” Bin whined, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Like I could,” Minghao whispered, leaning down to kiss Bin’s swollen lips. 

Bin reached his orgasm first but Minghao wasn’t far behind, both of them emptying themselves onto Bin’s abs. 

Breathing heavy, bodies sweaty, they stared into one another’s eyes as they called each other’s names, effectively sealing their fate.

***

Bin and Minghao lay in bed beneath the luscious blankets, the hot shower they had taken after their tryst completely relaxing their muscles to a state of beautiful languish. It was barely afternoon but they had no plans to leave the apartment. They were quite content wrapped in one another’s arms, a comfortable silence settling over them as they were both exhausted but neither wanted to lose to sleep.

Minghao lay in the crook of Bin’s shoulder, his eyes half closed as the other man played in his damp hair which he had taken down from its ponytail and was splayed out around his head in a black halo. Their legs were tangled beneath the sheets, neither knowing or caring where one began and the other ended. 

Bin absently left tiny kisses on Minghao’s forehead and drew hearts on the back of his hand. Minghao gave a deep sigh and cuddled closer into the man.

“What is it?” Bin asked, his tinkling voice soft and sweet.

“I just...wish you had said something to me all those years ago. All that time we wasted not knowing one another.” He opened his eyes and shifted to look up at Bin. “You could’ve been making love to me for the last two years, you idiot.”

Now it was Bin who turned a shade of scarlet. “I could have never known. How could I? Someone like you accepting someone like me? I had nothing to offer you. I still don’t.”

“You’re an idiot,” Minghao sighed. “But a wonderful one. And mine,” he growled, his voice suddenly guttural.

“Yours? You must like me, huh?”

Minghao chuckled and said, “Yeah. I do.”

“...Do you love me?”

“...Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more part left! Thanks for reading this far, you guys. 😊


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion: Moon Bin gets a call from home that leads to an argument with Xu Minghao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content*
> 
> A work by CoronaRaven

Part 5  
3 months later

Xu Mingaho walked into the lounge, the music just as loud as it had been the last time he had visited this place. He was back and for the same reason: to find the mischievous fox causing trouble for the Council. Once again, everyone who noticed him parted like the Red Sea while simultaneously ignoring him. 

Moon Bin stood by a small round table, drink in hand as he spoke to a shady looking wolf in sheep’s clothing. Bin wore a dark purple velvet jacket with black lapels, a white turtleneck beneath it, with black dress pants and Balenciaga loafers with a gold buckle. His hair was slicked back like before but some stray flyaways found their way into his eyes. The man opposite him looked coy in a white cable knit sweater and thick framed black glasses but he was edging toward Bin like a predator stalking its prey.

Minghao stopped a few feet away from them and cleared his throat. When neither of them looked up from their conversation, he gripped the head of his staff and sent a pulse of energy throughout the room, causing more than a few heads to turn his way. The wolf snapped up, staring straight at Minghao, a look of pure fear overcoming him, but Bin lazily turned to look at the man over his shoulder, a small grin making its way onto his face. 

The young fox looked the god over, taking in what he had come to call his work uniform: the black pinstripe suit, complete with a black bowtie and silver pocket watch on his hip and, most notably, the Magistrate badge on his chest. His hair had grown longer these last few months but it was tucked neatly behind his ears, brushing against his neck. 

“Magistrate Xu, how nice of you to join us this evening,” Bin said, still leaning against the table. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“You know why I’m here, Mr. Moon,” Minghao said, fixing him with a glare. “Your reprieve has ended and the Council wants one of two things: your jailing or...another sizable donation.”

Bin scoffed and smirked, standing straight and turning to face Minghao. The music continued to play but it was obvious everyone was listening in, ready for another fight to break out. Bin walked over to Minghao, stopping mere inches from him. He clenched his jaw, noticing all the watching eyes.

“Let’s talk in private, Magistrate.”

“That’s really not necessary,” Minghao called after him as Bin turned and headed down a hall which led to private rooms.

“Please, I insist.”

Minghao grit his teeth in annoyance but followed him anyway, turning into a room at the end of the long hallway. The room was simple and clean, with two armchairs and a black leather loveseat up against the wall. As soon as Minghao shut the door, Bin grabbed him by the jacket and swung him around, causing him to fall onto the couch, his legs splayed open, dropping his staff to the floor.

“Bin!” the Magistrate hissed as Bin fell to the floor before him, placing his hands on Minghao’s knees and spreading them wide.

“What? I feel like I haven’t seen you in days,” he purred, leaning forward to bury his face in his stomach, secretly nibbling a button undone. 

Minghao sighed and gave in for a moment, running his hands through Bin’s hair and allowing him to pull his shirt untucked so that he could spoil his skin beneath with kisses. 

“Yes, you’re not the only trouble maker on my radar.” 

“Mmhmm,” Bin said, ignoring Minghao’s light scolding and running his hands along his inner thighs, meeting in the middle to unbuckle his pants. 

Minghao grabbed his hands and looked at the unlocked door. “Not here,” he said, his weak voice completely betraying his true desire.

“But I’ve missed you,” Bin said, tugging on Minghao’s pants until his hip was exposed. Bin leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the spot, ending with a sharp bite making Minghao hiss. 

“And I, you. But anyone could walk in.”

“So I’ll lock the door.”

“Locked doors mean nothing in this world.”

“Then you lock it,” Bin said, imploring Minghao to use his godly powers. 

“Bin,” Minghao warned.

Bin glared back at him, challenging his lover, but Minghao wouldn’t back down. Finally, Bin stood up and opened his jacket, pulling a jade necklace from his pocket.

“Is that--”

“Yeah, it is.”

“But that artifact has been missing for over fifty years.”

“Then the Council will be happy to have it back,” Bin said, dropping it in Minghao’s hand. Bin turned to go but paused with his hand on the door knob when Minghao said his name.

“I’ll see you at home. Okay?”

Bin nodded and left the room.

***

Minghao held Bin’s face and kissed his swollen, pink lips, their hearts beating against one another as their breathing calmed and slowed. 

“You did miss me,” Bin said, smiling against his lips. He nestled his head against Minghao’s neck and closed his eyes. 

“Of course I did,” Minghao whispered. “So I don’t want to see you trying to replace me with that sneaky wolf from earlier.”

Bin scoffed and pulled back. “Travis? As if anybody could replace you, but it certainly wouldn’t be a guy named Travis. He just wanted in on my operation,” Bin said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, great, so now I have to worry about him.”

Bin laughed softly and closed his eyes, sleep trying to overcome him. “No, no,” Minghao said, shaking him. “We need to go shower. Come on.”

Bin refused at first but Minghao kept pressuring him and they eventually did go shower together but Minghao got out first. He crawled into bed, his body slightly achy from the strenuous activities. He heard the water cut off but Bin didn’t return yet. Minghao wanted to wait for him but his eyes began to feel heavy and he was half asleep when a ringing pulled him from his drowsy state. He looked at the nightstand for his phone but its screen was dark. Bin’s phone, which was beside his, was lighting up, a call coming through. The contact picture was displayed, a handsome older man with a full beard and the name above it read “Yuka🧡”. 

Minghao picked it up but suddenly Bin, a white towel draped around his waist, was at his side, taking the phone from his hands. “What’s he calling for?” he mumbled. He hit the answer button and turned away.

“What’s up?” he answered in perfect English.

Minghao’s sharp ears easily picked up the other end of the conversation. The man’s raspy voice was low, as if he was whispering. “Moonbin? Hey, long time, no see, huh?”

“Right,” Bin said slowly, suspicion coating his voice.

“Uh…”

“What’s happened?”

“It’s, uh...it’s not looking good, brother.”

Bin hung his head and left the room. Minghao had a jealous urge to go after him but he stayed in place, trusting his lover who returned after a quick 5 minutes. He refused to look him in the eyes, but Minghao could tell that he was distressed. Without a word he began frantically opening and shutting drawers.

“What is it, Bin? Who was that calling so late?”

“Well, it’s actually early in Anchorage,” he murmured, slipping through a doorway and into his walk-in closet. Minghao got out of bed and followed him inside.

“Anchorage? Alaska?”

“Yeah...yeah. I need a flight.” He paused in the middle of the room, holding a sweater in one hand and his phone in the other. He began to type and scroll but Minghao walked over to him and placed a hand over the screen, lowering his hand, causing Bin to finally look at him.

“What is going on, Bin?”

Tears welled up in his eyes. He swallowed and looked away, clenching his jaw. “It’s Yuka. Sh-she had the same disease her mother did. She--Silla said she won’t--”

“Wait, wait. Catch me up here, love. Yuka is?”

“Kallik’s oldest daughter. That was her husband calling--Silla. That’s why he’s Yuka’s heart in my phone. I never liked him much but she adores him so I--”

“Bin, you’re rambling.”

Bin shook his head and tried to look at his phone again. “I need a flight.”

“Is Yuka sick?” Bin bit his lip and nodded once. “She’s not doing well?”

“He...He doesn’t think she’ll last the week. He wants me to go see her. She’s asking for me, Minghao.” 

Bin walked around him and grabbed a suitcase from the corner of the closet, zipping it open on the floor and throwing things in. “Can you find us a flight?” he asked. When Minghao didn’t respond, Bin looked over his shoulder at him. The man was standing in the middle of the closet, watching Bin with sad eyes. “What is it?”

“I...I don’t think you should go, Bin.”

“What?” he asked, standing to his feet. “Why not? She’s my family.”

“She’s human, Bin. They all are. And humans die.”

Bin clenched his fists and glared at him. “So can I, Minghao. I’m not immortal like you. Does that mean you’ll cast me aside, too?”

“That’s different and you know it.”

“No! I don’t. All I know is Kallik was there for me when you decided not to be!”

“So, what? Are you going to wait around for each of them to die until the entire family is snuffed out?” Minghao yelled, his energy inadvertently pulsing through the room, pushing Bin back.

“If that’s what I have to do to repay her for her kindness, then yes.”

“It’s always going to be Kallik over me, isn’t it? You’d rather go through all of that pain over and over again than to listen to me. I’ve been where you are, Bin. I know how this turns out. Please, just consider what I’m saying!”

“Why? So I can end up like you? Old and powerful but too scared to tell the world what I mean to you?”

They fell silent for a moment, glaring at one another, both of their eyes glowing in anger. “I cannot reveal a weakness. There are people who are all too eager to use it against me.”

“Our love is a weakness? Wow, Minghao.”

“You are deliberately misunderstanding me.”

“No. I’m hearing you loud and clear. I’m a liability who believes in useless things like loyalty and love as a strength. If you’re not going to help me, then just get out.” Bin turned back to his suitcase, tossing things in without really seeing what he was doing. Minghao took a hesitant step toward him but Bin yelled, “Leave!” sending out his own small shockwave of power. It did nothing to Minghao physically but the intention was a punch to the heart. 

“Fine,” he said quietly, leaving the room. After a few minutes, Bin heard the front door close, but he didn’t have the time to collapse like he so wanted to. Yuka needed him. 

***  
24 hours later  
Anchorage, Alaska

Moon Bin stood on the porch of a home he hadn’t been inside in over 3 years. He could see where they had put the money he had sent them to use; the windows were new and the steps had been refinished giving the cherry wood a glow that reminded him of Minghao’s staff, sending a sharp stab to his chest. He hadn’t heard from the man since he left the night before. But he couldn’t worry about that right now. He could hear everyone inside the house moving around, quiet and somber. Bin steeled himself for the wave of emotions sure to wash over him and adjusted his clothes once more. 

Instead of his usual flashy attire, he wore a simple pink sweater with a long white tee showing beneath it over light wash denim and white high top leather sneakers. His black hair fell neatly on his forehead offering little warmth but he hadn’t had time to stop for a coat and hat. 

He rang the doorbell and almost instantly it flew open. There stood a tall young woman in her twenties with brown hair falling down her back, her reddened eyes round in her almond shaped face. She flung herself into his arms and hugged him tight making him drop the gallons of juice he had been holding. He caught her around the middle and squeezed her tight, smiling despite the circumstances.

“Uncle Moon!” she cooed in his ear, burying her face in his sweater. “Daddy said you were coming.” She let go and stepped back and he looked her over again.

“Wow,” he said breathlessly. “Yuka said so but--you really look like your grandmother when she was your age, Kirima.”

Kirima beamed and stepped aside to let him into the house. He was instantly greeted by Kallik’s children, grandchildren, and spouses. The great grandchildren had been left with sitters in order to ensure the house was as quiet as can be. 

A large burly man in his 40s pushed everyone aside and picked Bin up in a bear hug. Tears stained his face but he smiled when he saw the fox. He sat him down and placed a hand on his head, just barely resisting the urge to pet him.

“Old habits die hard,” he mumbled.

Bin reached up and moved the man’s hand over his hair in a petting motion. “It’s okay, Tulok,” Bin said smiling. “It’s calming, coming from you, little brother.”

Kallik’s oldest son dropped his hand and looked away. “I’m sorry. We should’ve called you sooner. We thought we had more time.”

Bin nodded knowingly. “Your sister was always strong. I’m sure she hid the worst of it from you...When can I see her?”

“Now. She knew you were here. Somehow…”

“She’s sharp, like her mom.”

Tulok nodded and stepped aside, showing him the dark, empty hallway. “Last room on the left.”

Bin took a deep breath, suddenly remembering when he’d made a similar journey to say goodbye to Kallik, though the house was smaller and he had been in fox form. The room fell silent again as he made his way through the hall and stopped outside the door. He counted to five before he twisted the knob and went inside.

Yuka was laying in bed, her head propped up on two pillows. She was turned to the window showcasing a beautiful night sky though it was only 2 in the afternoon. She didn’t turn her head when he entered but he clearly heard her whisper his name. He crossed the room and came around the other end of the bed, sitting at her side. 

“I’m here, Yuka. I’m here.”

“Moonbin,” she said, her voice weak but her smile bright. Her long white hair was plaited down her back, thinner than it used to be. Her eyes had lost some of their color and there were certainly more wrinkles mapping her sallow face than the last time he had seen her. “I knew you would make it.”

“Anything for you, little sister.” He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead, his lips brushing her papery skin. He did his best to hold back his tears, for her sake.

She shifted on her side to get a better look at him. “You really mean that?”

“Of course, Yuka.”

“Make me a promise then. After I go, after everything is settled and done--”

“Yuka--”

“No, listen. After the funeral and everything is wrapped up, I want you to leave. Go back to Seoul. And never return.”

Bin stared at her for a moment before laughing softly, his tears threatening to spill. “What? Yuka, no.”

“Don’t contact anyone in the family anymore, Moonbin. Move on. Away from us, away from this world that you never really belonged to.”

“But, Yuka…” Bin slid off of the bed to his knees, laying his head against her hands that he held. “Please. Don’t make me do that. Who will protect you? Who will keep you safe?”

She sighed and rubbed his hair. “We are but a flicker in your long, long life. We are born, we live...and then we die. But you...you have so much more purpose than that. You cannot tie yourself down to something so finite, brother. I don’t want that for you and I know my mother didn’t either. To do that would be to surrender yourself to an eternity of pain. Please, Moonbin. For me. Don’t do that anymore.”

Bin’s shoulders shook as he sobbed onto the sheets, her feather-like hands tracing comforting circles on his back. It hurt all the more that she was echoing the things Minghao had tried to tell him, but he didn’t want to hear. He knew Minghao had been right then, but he refused to accept it, refused to listen. But how could he ignore Yuka’s dying wish?

“All I want for you,” she continued, “is for you to find someone to be by your side through this long eternity. I want you to find someone like you to love.”

Bin wiped his face and looked up at her. “I’ve been so stupid, Yuka. I’m this old but still so immature. I had someone--my someone that I wanted for so long and I--I chased him away. He told me a harsh truth and I just couldn’t accept it.”

Yuka reached up and cupped his cheek. “Is it the one you were looking for in Korea? What’s he like?”

Bin sniffed and wiped his nose. “He’s stubborn and scary at first,” Bin laughed. “But he’s actually really shy and soft hearted. He’s finicky and picky but he always makes sure I’m taken care of first. He could be freezing cold but he won’t turn on the heat because he knows I get hot easily. He seems so tough but he’s just really scared of opening up to people. It’s like he thinks he doesn’t deserve those kinds of close relationships...but I weaseled my way in.”

“Then--” she paused to cough into her hand but continued after a few seconds. “You have to make up with him. You love him, right?” 

“More than anything. But, Yuka, he’s so stubborn! Once you get on his bad side, he can really hold a grudge.”

“I can’t believe you, Bin. Making me out to be this unforgiving.”

Bin froze, still looking at Yuka who closed her eyes and smiled. “Oh, he sounds handsome,” she murmured.

“I am,” Minghao said, walking around the bed and kneeling beside Bin. Yuka opened her eyes and looked him over, her smile growing wider. He was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and black fitted jeans, a gold earring dangling from his left ear. His black hair was pushed back on one side but loose and in his face on the other. He really was breathtaking, even in this somber moment.

“Bin,” she whispered. “Shame on you for hiding him from me.”

Minghao held a bouquet of arctic poppies and lupines up for her. “It’s very nice to meet you, Yuka.” He placed the flowers on her nightstand and she closed her eyes again, enjoying the smell wafting over her. 

“What are you doing here?” Bin asked him, his voice catching.

Minghao reached up and ruffled the back of his hair. “I couldn’t let you come here on your own. I wanted to meet your family. I needed to thank them.”

“How did you--”

“You do know you’re not the only one good at following people, right?”

“I--”

“Oh, hush, Moonbin,” Yuka said. She freed one of her hands and held it out to Minghao who gratefully took it. Holding his hand and one of Bin’s, she placed them over one another and held them together. “Your name?”

“Minghao, ma’am.”

She grinned conspiratorially and Minghao was sharply reminded of Bin’s mischievous smirk. “No need for the formalities. If you’re anything like our Moonbin, you’re probably much older than me. Am I right?”

“You’re good,” Minghao said.

“Being like this...it opens my eyes to parts of the world I could never see before. Would you do me a favor, Minghao? Take care of him. Please. Help him to realize that we will be okay without him. Help him to realize we are no longer his responsibility.”

“But, Yuka--”

“Your debt is paid, Moonbin. Your love is felt. Your heart is known. Now, please. Let. Us. Go.”

Bin held her gaze for a moment longer before turning away and burying his face in Minghao’s shoulder, heaving and sobbing until he had nothing left. Minghao held him and rubbed his back like Bin had done for him so many months ago. His heart ached for his young lover who was only suffering the first few of many heartbreaks to come over his long life. 

Finally after he was calm and exhausted from crying, Yuka gave one last request.

“I would so love to see that fox again. The one who played with me on the tundra all those years back. Could you do that for me?”

“Anything,” Bin said again, his voice tired and hoarse. 

He moved to the other side of the room and Minghao helped him to remove his clothes before taking on his fox form. He was still the fox from the pictures, stark white fur, about 3 feet long and only 15lbs heavy. He lightly jumped up on the bed and curled up against Yuka’s stomach. She laid an arm over him and closed her eyes, both of them drifting into a warm sleep. 

***  
2 weeks later  
Seoul, South Korea

Bin sat on the sofa in the lounge, everyone avoiding him as he was giving very strong ‘Fuck off’ vibes this evening. Instead of his usual formal attire he was wearing his black leather jacket and dark grey jeans with a distressed black sweater. He had parked the motorcycle outside but the way he was throwing back whiskey, he knew he would have to call a cab and leave it there overnight.

Losing Yuka had been hard on him but saying goodbye to the family he had loved since his childhood was even harder. He’d felt like a piece of his heart had been ripped from his chest. He knew he had been an insufferable ass to Minghao and the older man accepted it graciously but he could only take so much abuse and they had spent the last few days apart which only made Bin feel worse. 

As if he had been summoned there by his thoughts, Minghao suddenly appeared in front of him, looking down at him as he sat splayed out on the couch. He was looking very disappointed and Bin rolled his eyes and threw back another shot he had swiped from a passing server.

“A word, Mr. Moon?”

Bin sighed and said, “Jesus Christ, I just paid a donation a couple weeks ago. Tell the Council that they can su--”

“Watch your words, Mr. Moon,” Minghao said, taking a dangerous step forward. All eyes were on them, once again. “And if you would open your eyes, you would see that I am not on duty tonight.”

Bin blinked three times, his drunken fogginess clearing, and he looked him over. Minghao was wearing a white sweater with a shawl collar and white jeans with brown boots. His black hair was tied up in a bun at the base of his neck--and he wore no Magistrate badge. 

Bin jumped up from the couch, swaying off balance. Minghao moved forward and caught him by the arm, standing him straight. “Jesus, you’re like a pup learning to walk. How much have you drank?”

“You’re not working?”

Minghao smiled and said, “No. Not tonight.”

“Why are you here then?”

Minghao rolled his eyes. “Isn’t it obvious? To see you.” He pulled Bin close, placing the younger man’s hands on his waist. He squeezed Bin’s biceps and leaned his forehead against his, completely aware of the whispers rippling around him and not caring one bit. “I came to see my mate,” he said, glancing at the onlookers.

“Minghao. Are you sure?” Bin whispered. “Maybe it is foolish to do this.”

Minghao leaned back and faked like he was thinking, looking up at the ceiling. “I may be foolish,” he said, echoing some of Bin’s first words back at him. “But I am a god. I’d like to see them try,” he growled, smiling and pulling Bin as close as he could and kissing him, soft and sweet, for all of their world to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for showing interest in this story! Perhaps a sequel? Who knows what the future holds, right? 😉


End file.
